pathgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rania Alabaster
Rania Alabaster is a woman of renown who presides over Queen's Guild. She maintains diplomacy between the nations of the former Meldea, and is the head researcher of demonic presence. She is the daughter of Ivor Alabaster. Appearance Rania is a Bjor Human who was born before the War of Eth. She has very pale skin, accompanied by her signature cropped snow-white hair and blue eyes. She has a medium height and build, despite the giant size of her father. Rania's typical attire consists of a pale blue loose jacket with white trim with a dark blue undervest, white trousers tucked into laced leather boots, two beaded bracelets on her left arm, one of which belonged to Ivor Alabaster. She carries her Pearl Blade either on her hip or back, depending on what her attire allows. In the presence of Wood Elf or Fairy authority, she wears a leaf-gilded green shroud with simple autumnal clothes. In the presence of Dwarf authority, she wears a silver chestpiece with navy blue sleeves and shoulder cape, along with loose navy pants and silver boots. In the presence of Orc, Um'Shar, or Listas authority, she wears a tribal-style blazer adorned with carved mammoth tusks, a painted leather coil, and goes barefoot. Personality Rania is a perfect combination of humility and authority, having placed herself beneath the rulers of each country while earning their respect as an ally, diplomat, ambassador, and protector. Most royalty respectfully consider her as an equal, sharing their resources with the Guild to further the goal of international peace in exchange for simple services, such as extra protection or completing bounty hunts. Rania states she is not a fighter, but prefers discussion and compromise over conflict in any situation. Her ability to issue commands and organize people has secured her position as the head of Queen's Guild. Her desire for knowledge and understanding has enabled her to learn nearly every language and culture in the Meldea Isles, allowing her to serve as a middle ground between two nations and eventually create Queen's Guild. Rania's goal of uniting Meldea has also enabled her to successfully meet with leaders of major criminal organizations, including the bandit king in Eth, the Steel Fleet pirates, and the kingpins of Undertown. Each has given her their trust in that she will include them in a more peaceful world, rather than destroy them. Rania herself is compassionate and hates war, much like her father. However, even in the face of danger, she is unshakable. Despite her tendency towards pacifism, she is a capable Spellsword, and often carries her Pearl Blade as a precaution. Rania claims to have never raised her weapon against a person, choosing only to defend herself against monsters. At Queen's Guild, she often goes several nights without sleep, and has to be reminded to stop working and take care of herself by her staff. Her work ethic has earned the respect of many. Rania doesn't associate herself with the Bjor, and blames them for starting the War of Eth. She also does not align herself with any particular region, preferring to call the grounds of Queen's Guild her home. Her neutrality maintains her honesty when discussing issues between countries. History Rania was born in 981, 19 years before the War of Eth. Her mother, Pearl, died when giving birth, leaving Ivor to raise her by himself. She took on many of her father's ideas and traits: hatred of war, compassion for different people, working tirelessly for the greater good, and loving life. She grew to be strong and self-sufficient, but stayed with Ivor and did not marry. Ivor was drafted into the War of Eth, leaving a distraught Rania behind. She received reports of how Ivor had won many battles, and "slaughtered the forest people" by the thousands, yet did not believe them. One night during the war when the Bjor were sustaining heavy losses, Rania was discovered to be a capable with a blade and drafted to fight an impossible battle. She ran from the front lines and was deemed a traitor. During the last battle on Eth, Rania was discovered by both Bjor and Elvish forces. The two sides rushed to kill her, but Ivor appeared suddenly and shielded her with his body, suffering fatal wounds from both Elf and Human. He died in her arms, after telling her "End it. End all of it." Rania's cry of rage and sorrow halted the battle; it was said her broken voice shamed both human and elf, something thought to be impossible. She then collapsed next to Ivor's body in grief, while both armies silently left the scene. She then disappeared for months. It was rumored that Rania proceeded to carry Ivor's giant form to the peak of Valheim by herself, and the beasts and Neomen of the mountain did not touch her during her entire journey, nor did any snowstorm dare to manifest. Rania returned and volunteered to be an ambassador to the Elvish High Council. Her request had no opposition, and she sailed to Elenwood with a small crew. She was recognized and permitted entry. By 1001, both Humans and Elves agreed to officially end the war. She stayed in Elenwood for a long time after the treaty, and then decided to visit the other countries around the Meldea Isles. In 1016, King Garren Valrose II visited Rania in Elenwood, als bearing gifts for the Elves. The Elves accepted his offering with gratitude, and Rania suggested allowing a colony of Humans to settle along the southern peninsula under Elvish rule. The High Council agreed it would be beneficial for both populations, and allowed King Valrose II to create Bridgeton. In 1020, King Valrose II and the Elvish High Council agreed to finance Rania's journey to the Manatorite. She embarked on the next year, and sent word that the ground was stable enough for a settlement. By 1023, Queen's Guild was created under Rania's orders, and Rania was deemed to oversee it. Both Humans and Elves lived there, and eventually Dwarves and other races made voyages to Queen's Guild out of curiosity, adding to the population. By 1025, Rania was the head of a successful, multicultural intermediary hub. Trivia * Rania, along with Ivor, is likely albino. Albinism is a disorder characterized by loss of pigment in the body, resulting in pale skin and hair. People with albinism often suffer from vision problems, but Rania doesn't seem to have issues with sight. * Rania may have acquired the Force of Will after Ivor's death. If so, her Force of Will is stronger than any other character's as it was able to suspend the weather and hold off the Jotun, Snow Lords, and the cannibalistic Neomen which would have smelled Ivor's corpse. This would also explain why Rania is well-respected by a number of powerful authority figures, as her Force of Will would be felt. * Rania's sword is named after her mother, Pearl Alabaster. * Rania knows and can speak every major language, and dresses in cultural attire when she visits other lands. Quotes * "No civilized country wishes for war. People just need resources that others have. I'm here to ensure that everyone gets what they need... without fighting over it." * "I keep getting reports of suspicious, almost anomalous activity around the Isles. People going crazy. Getting violent. I think it's demons, but I could be wrong. Got any information?" * "I miss my father sometimes. Mother, too. But I'd like to think I'm doing all this for them, and I keep going." * "We do all kinds of research here. Anything you can contribute will be graciously accepted." * "This island proves what I'm doing is working. I just need others to see that." * "I was told I need to take a break. How can I, knowing someone out there benefits from this work?" * "I met with Alexis, once. Just because you're a bandit doesn't mean you're not smart. He's been managing his people for years, now. They're thriving, and they want peace, too. It's just hard to say whether a criminal past is worth holding against them." * "Swallowtail? He's a good guy, I can tell. He seems rich, but doesn't take more than he needs to stay afloat. I'd let him keep track of the Guild's resources if hiring a pirate wasn't so taboo. Unfortunately, you can't just shrug off decades of pillaging merchant ships." * "The people of Undertown are just doing what they have to in order to survive. Unfortunately, getting by with a rich neighborhood above you isn't easy, and they're driven to all sorts of terrible things. I feel bad for them, honestly." * The Elves are a proud people. And honestly, they have a lot to be proud about. They're a resourceful and graceful people." * "I admire the Dwarves. I helped build this place from nothing, but that pales in comparison to hollowing out a mountain and filling it with beautiful architecture." * "Have you met the Um'Shar? They're incredibly attuned to their environment. I learned a lot about medicine during my time with them." * "I wish I could go to the Obsidian City again. Golem architecture is incredibly unique, and the people there are very kind." * "One time, I accidentally stumbled across the Fairy city of Vale Springs. I was lucky that they recognized me immediately, or I might have been blasted to smithereens." * "Bridgeton is a beautiful city. King Valrose and I go back quite a while. He sends me bread that he bakes himself sometimes... Did you know he still bakes?" * "Overcity is a strange place. The rich and the poor collide in the most unusual ways. I'm not sure how I feel about Mr. Goldsberry, but he knows how to manage his money. His surplus of money." * "Orc tribes really treasure each other as family. It makes me miss mine, but in a good way. Like I'm still being protected by them. That's what the Orcs told me." * "The Gnomes and I have a pretty tense history. I'm glad Edson knew the risks of what was being made, and I'm glad he was willing to help me make Queen's Guild more efficient." * "Yenkhan... such a beautiful country. Eternal Spring will do that, I suppose." * "The El'Festas are still so mistreated by the people of Meldea. They know I'm trying, at least. They're so good at staying positive. It's a marvel. I don't think I could be so hopeful, especially as a skeleton." * "Bjoridan? It's my homeland, but not my home. I'm thankful Lucius is so willing to listen to me, though." * "The Mothling people have requested to be a part of Meldean society, but I know nothing about them. I'll have to visit Lampera soon." * "King Gorlub and I have been working on a soap to make the Goblins smell better. We've had little success, but small successes nonetheless. They're really not bad people." * "I visited Salamandra, and there were axes everywhere. Every weapon, ornament, even the shapes of the signs. Axe heads. I wish I could be that devoted to my craft." * "I watched the Listazards make glass bottles by hand. It's almost hypnotizing to watch the molten glass spin, and the result is beautiful." * "Captain took me to his homeland once. The Listagon were suspicious of me at first, but immediately responded well when I told them who I was. They called me a herald of the future. It's amazing what you can do." * "I was in Yenkhan observing the Oni nomads, when one suddenly appeared behind me. I told her about my research, and she said it was an honorable thing, to pursue peace." * "The Sakura Elves are such a beautiful race. Some are placid and say that the world is already peaceful, but there was one who approached me and asked if she could come to Queen's Guild. She wanted to be a bounty hunter. Naturally, I agreed." * "Edson and I went to visit the Twin Emperors in Yenkhan. They had such great stories, and fine tea. I forgot my original intent for meeting with them, but I'm sure we left on good terms."